ninochavezfandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Knight/Episodes
This Episode Guide contains timestamps of the arcs / major events and comedic shorts happening in each Brian Knight Episode. Additional content for comedic shorts, in a sense, can be found perusing Mehdi's clips. Intention is for the ability to pull data as desired: timestamps provided here are chosen specifically for YouTube editor and for a YouTube audience. More arcs and comedic shorts can be found in hidden text (not all are displayed on default page view). Want to help edit? Check out the personalized page Editing Guide. Courtesy of Rancid, a link converter (for converting initial vod links to highlight given the new ID and time difference) is available: visit https://repl.it/@RancidSwine/VOD-Link-Converter Order of sections = oldest on top with the newest on bottom. (Identifying section discretion - ordered by time within.) Most links, unless otherwise stated, are initial vod links and not highlight. These links will expire 2 months from creation. If editing with these, and the links no longer work (over 2 months), subtract about 15 minutes from the time and update the video ID to appropriate # ID to reflect the highlight. The correct ID can be found on the main Brian wiki page via the episode number provided here. Note, I watch the vods at 2x speed and jump/skim through them a bit - there is a high likelihood I miss some material. -n Pog Intro: 35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=0h12m32s 'COMPILATIONS' 'COMPILATION - SHOOTOUT / CAR/BOAT/HELI CHASE' Started collecting mid Ep 28. Might/will miss some. Click "Expand" link on the right to view timestamps.'' ---- *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h38m25s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=8h58m50s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h21m22s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=3h16m6s (police training) *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=7h51m37s (speedboat) *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=10h13m14s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=10h25m53s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=10h43m29s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=13h59m32s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=3h25m15s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=4h2m30s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=5h1m31s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=5h14m4s (muted) *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=5h35m54s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=6h18m3s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h14m59s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h31m35s (ends in explosions and Brian down) *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=9h59m29s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=10h26m10s *''okay, way too many, below is documented only shootouts + the occasional boat/heli chase'' *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=11h24m59s *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=6h11m31s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=1h1m13s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=3h57m28s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=4h56m29s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=10h5m03s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=4h53m38s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=7h6m14s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=9h10m28s *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=9h38m1s (speedboat) *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=2h45m47s *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=4h39m30s *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=8h23m8s *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=9h59m4 *38 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536037326?t=7h25m9s *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=5h46m51s *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=9h49m17s *40 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/537474987?t=0h48m38s *40 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/537474987?t=1h31m26s (prison) *40 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/537474987?t=4h9m37s *40 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/537474987?t=7h40m55s *40 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/537474987?t=8h51m59s *40 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/537474987?t=14h2m29s *41 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/538081770?t=7h16m23s *43 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/539132230?t=11h27m54s boat *44 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/539659646?t=1h47m1s boat *44 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/539659646?t=2h20m16s heli *45 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/540166710?t=1h48m40s *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=5h35m22s heli to aircraft carrier *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=13h21m39s Drift school shootout *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=2h22m40s multiple hour gunfight *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=5h21m05s shootout, related to massive bust from felony stop *48 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543234787?t=0h2m45s *48 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543234787?t=1h31m57s heli *48 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543234787?t=2h18m1s *48 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543234787?t=3h51m55s *49 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=3h37m20s *49 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=4h14m30s *50 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/544895156?t=0h57m48s *50 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/544895156?t=2h42m38s *50 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/544895156?t=3h38m35s *50 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/544895156?t=8h44m18s *51 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545256761?t=1h50m43s *52 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545888017?t=0h20m50s *52 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545888017?t=4h3m24s *52 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545888017?t=5h41m13s shootout / Attack of the Semi *53 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546364997?t=9h31m14s *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=1h41m30s *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=5h57m6s *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=7h45m43s *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=11h34m12s boat *55 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/547345880?t=4h41m2s *55 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/547345880?t=6h9m7s Malton uses his bike as a weapon perfectly during shootout *55 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/547345880?t=7h28m49s Higher Ground shootout *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=4h37m32s *57 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548901890?t=6h36m22s *stopped collecting in Ep 58. So many in the list. Will update this section if there is a major shootout I find. 'COMPILATION - CRASH' Started collecting mid Ep 28. Might/will miss some. Click "Expand" link on the right to view timestamps. ---- *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h3m34s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h49m32s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h26m17s *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h54m58s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=9h54m57s *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=15h40m40s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=4h9m53s *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=5h55m35s *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=0h43m5s *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=8h7m7s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=2h58m31s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=6h1m13s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=2h20m33s *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=0h33m13s (weird occurrence) *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=1h43m30s *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=7h6m50s (tests spikes) *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=7h8m5s *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=7h51m38s *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=10h35m20s *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=5h5m29s *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=7h59m24s *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=8h4m30s *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=4h38m18s (explosion) *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=7h58m11s *41 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/538081770?t=6h12m58s *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=6h33m21s *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=6h50m35s *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=8h55m30s *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=4h22m41s *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=7h36m24s *48 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543234787?t=5h58m59s *48 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543234787?t=11h20m39s *49 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=2h59m9s *49 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=7h29m20s *49 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=7h37m11s *49 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=7h41m3s *49 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=11h1m16s *50 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/544736025?t=0h58m35s *50 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/544895156?t=5h17m30s *51 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545256761?t=3h14m52s 2 crashes (right after passing driving test) *51 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545256761?t=3h52m30s *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=0h59m37s *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=1h49m9s *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=6h57m30s *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=9h50m7s *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=2h46m29s *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=3h6m10s Bike Gang / crash / "Wait, how'd you do that? :D" *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=3h23m22s *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=3h52m24s "You guys good?" *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=4h15m58s *57 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548901890?t=4h54m12s *57 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548901890?t=7h57m45s *58 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549440076?t=3h33m30s spinout 'COMPILATION - SPIN TO WIN' Landed car jumps/air. Started collecting Ep 34. Might/will miss some. Click "Expand" link on the right to view timestamps. ---- *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=2h52m59s *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=9h32m35s *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=10h32m16s *40 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/537474987?t=0h40m34s *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=1h34m59s *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=1h37m45s *48 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543234787?t=7h37m20s drifting *51 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545256761?t=5h52m5s *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=9h8m9s survives high fall *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=9h11m40s survives high fall *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=11h9m30s spin to win? 'COMPILATION - POG' Pog moments. Started collecting Ep 56. Might/will miss some. Click "Expand" link on the right to view timestamps. ---- *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=11h1m0s spike placement *57 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548901890?t=6h29m26s 10-50 'COMPILATION - PD TRAINING' PD training sessions: each lasts a few hours. May be displayed by character other than Brian. Mehdi usually talks as himself and not a character (OOC). Started collecting Ep 50. Might/will miss some. Click "Expand" link on the right to view timestamps. ---- *50 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/544736025?t=1h9m6s 'ARCS' 'ARC - First Day' Brian's first day consists of an interview and some early time in the field. *Brian is a creep: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=1h40m29s *Brian meets Sal: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=2h6m30s *Brian meets Andrews' undercover cop: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=2h41m13s *Brian meets Willow and Bryce: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=2h51m43s *Brian arrives at PD, makes report on Andrews' undercover cop: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=3h03m45s *Brian's first ridealong (witnesses a shootout): https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=3h43m45s *At Pillbox (Brian meets fellow officers): https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=4h9m16s *Brian's PD Interview: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=4h20m46s *The interview continues after server crash: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=4h39m13s *Brian passed the interview and first real ridealong: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=5h7m34s *Brian's first visit to Bolingbroke: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=6h25m7s **Brian downs rioting inmates: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=6h34m1s *Brian's first Jewelry store robbery: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=8h7m30s *Brian's first Grocery Store robbery: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=8h37m55s *Brian helps Andrews with processing: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518560397?t=8h53m01s ---- 'ARC - Brian and Soze's Paranoia Against PD' Brian and his superior find themselves alone against the entire PD force. *more prior, just small parts of Brian being obsessed with food, and Angel forcing Brian to take laps around PD, etc. *(4 highlight) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561660?t=6h3m34s burgies *(5 highlight) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561806?t=7h4m21s Soze realizes Brian has a bigger burgie problem than he thought (Brian drops PD rifle to pick up a burger) *(5 highlight) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561806?t=7h10m1s Soze provides Brian water with mixed in diet pills while calling it "confidence water" (also funny scene of Brian slowly chasing Soze's car - Koil actually played Rocky music on his stream lol) *(5 highlight) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561806?t=7h28m15s Pushups *(5 highlight) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/518561806?t=8h45m58s Soze forces Brian to do pushups then drives away, accidently leaving him *6 Brian is skinny and malnourished, several reactions to his new look *7 pretty much entire beginning of stream: story build-up *(7 highlight) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/519271196?t=7h34m30s Brian and Soze against PD begins, general timestamp. Story encompasses entire episode 7 however, note ---- 'ARC - Ban on Bottled Water' Along with his lawyer, Brian attempts to ban bottled water. *Ep 23 *Start of Ep 25 *Surrounding Eps *Still on-going *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=0h24m45s Texts from Solomon, ceo of nestle is in LS *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=1h35m1s Call from the competition/gsf who says he broke Solomon's knees. No answer from Solomon on phone call attempt #35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=1h43m3s phone call with Solomon, he's okay, CEO in city, he got wine. also says gsf working with water people. to set up meeting *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=2h57m51s meets CEO of Nestle and GSF later shows *see more in GSF/DJ Arc * ---- 'ARC - PD Civil War' A series of events spark a PD war, leading to internal police shootouts. *More prior points not specified here (tv show, etc.) *25 Helicopter acquired: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=7h28m35s *25 Docks fight action begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=9h12m10s *25 Paintball fight with real guns begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=9h49m31s *25 Paintball fight with real guns 2 begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/528925883?t=10h18m10s ---- 'ARC - Brian Challenges Scott' Brian challenges Scott; escalation to shots and a 10-13 for Conan. Later, they get kidnapped and Brian is forced to do cocaine. *28 Brian meets Scott: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/529406471?t=6h17m25s *28 Challenge begins: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=3h37m37s *28 Phone call with Scott: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=4h54m21s *28 Phone call with Scott 2: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=5h18m47s *28 Brian and Conan kidnapped: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=5h40m17s *29 Scott calls and says he has a present for Brian: it's coke: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=7h40m49s *29 Brian does a line: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=7h46m06s *29 More coke: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=11h41m55s *32 Scott calls with a quest https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h16m56s *32 Same car drives by, Scott calls https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h30m33s *Multiple episodes elapse *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=7h27m46s ---- 'ARC - Bryce' Brian and Bryce are good friends, but Brian's cop duties sometimes stresses their relationship. *more prior *31 phone recording intel https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=3h59m31s *31 text and call https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=4h16m32s *31 PD breach of humane labs https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=4h20m50s *31 Bryce attempts to hit Brian https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=4h31m12s *31 call https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=5h25m0s *31 calls and meets. riff https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=5h31m38s *31 Bryce 'kidnaps' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=7h37m28s *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=1h3m11s *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=6h20m10s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=7h39m50s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=8h15m29s *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=9h1m1s Jordan wanted Bryce's help in a setup *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=10h28m05s *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=1h4m10s *40 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/537474987?t=1h48m49s *40 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/537474987?t=3h44m32s *43 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/539132230?t=4h55m41s new song, includes Brian's "Hell yea" *43 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/539132230?t=11h24m45s bryce - observatory *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=12h3m40s *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=3h59m1s *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=7h25m50s *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=7h35m56s *48 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543234787?t=1h00m20s *48 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543234787?t=1h52m10s *48 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543234787?t=4h28m31s *48 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543234787?t=6h16m34s *48 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543234787?t=6h50m7s *48 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543234787?t=7h32m36s *48 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543234787?t=11h26m45s *49 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=5h20m6s *49 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=7h13m38s *50 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/544895156?t=2h13m23s *51 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545256761?t=1h36m20s *51 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545256761?t=6h29m7s *53 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546364997?t=2h7m1s *53 Refer to Comedic Short "MANGO" *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=5h22m28s *55 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/547345880?t=4h3m51s *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=2h42m16s *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=4h11m10s *57 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548901890?t=0h47m9s *57 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548901890?t=1h27m24s *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=6h41m20s *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=8h20m17s ---- 'ARC - The Final W' Brian and Ramee/Conan compete for the final win. (RP crosses over characters) Also some usual banter, which also kinda overlaps. R=Ramee, C=Conan *more prior *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=8h26m56s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=8h42m42s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h2m21s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h51m9s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=10h38m32s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=10h47m46s *28 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=11h15m42s *29 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=9h44m30s *29 R fbi https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=9h57m10s *29 R fbi https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=10h8m21s *31 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=3h21m41s *''Arc intermixes with Rouge Conan Arc'' *32 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=7h49m8s (spotlight from Rouge Conan Arc) *32 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=8h34m6s (spotlight from Rouge Conan Arc) *35 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=1h15m33s *35 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=1h39m46s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=3h19m0s *35 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=5h19m36s *35 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=5h44m37s *36 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=10h49m8s *37 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=7h20m8s *37 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=7h42m37s *38 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536037326?t=8h9m5s *39 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=6h16m45s *40 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/537474987?t=5h6m57s *40 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/537474987?t=5h36m9s *45 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/540166710?t=3h6m17s *45 C/R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/540166710?t=6h18m0s *45 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/540166710?t=6h19m0s roast battle *46 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=4h25m24s *46 C https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=5h1m30s Brian fake ICUs - Bad Influence Conan *49 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=3h27m56s *51 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545256761?t=3h34m3s *56 R https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=5h13m14s ---- 'ARC - Joining the SFIB' Brian and Sheriff Lauren Forcer join the FBI department. Something seems a little off, though... *29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531417751?t=12h45m54s *30 phone call https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h29m15s *30 phone call https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h50m10s *30 another mission https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h56m19s *31 Operation Extract ManBearPig https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=4h37m10s *31 new mission given, then conan goes rouge https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=8h59m7s *31 Brian briefs real FBI https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=9h30m52s *''Arc intermixes with Russian Arc, Rouge Conan Arc, and ManBearPig Arc'' * ---- 'ARC - The Search for ManBearPig' Brian joins the mayor, Eugene, along with some other citizens of LS, on the hunt for ManBearPig. *30 Brian protects the major: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=0h35m33s *30 Brian dresses as a Witcher: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=1h12m07s *30 ManBearPig seen several times *31 Spotted https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=0h36m48s *31 one-on-one fight https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=0h46m1s *31 Witcher vs ManBearPig https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=1h25m42s *31 Updates major and new quest https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=1h31m13s *31 Spotted at bus station, frees itself from cuffs and long foot chase. Brian uses 'potion' (coke). A second ManBearPig?! https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=2h23m36s *31 Buddha called in as reinforcement for the hunt https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=3h5m39s *31 Meeting Conan https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=3h18m56s *31 German scientist (continues after server disconnect to LB stabbing Hans) https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=3h29m44s *31 let's get him https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=4h3m11s *31 PD breach of humane labs https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=4h20m50s *32 mention of ManBearPig follow-up https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=0h13m7s *32 Story emerges again as Conan makes clones of ManBearPig https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h49m39s *''Arc intermixes with Rouge Conan Arc'' *33 Re-emerges https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h38m43s *33 Getting back up https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h58m10s * ---- 'ARC - Rouge Conan' Conan starts acting weird, including harboring weapons which should go in the evidence locker and randomly speaking Russian. He then goes fully rouge and announces he's starting the Clone Wars. *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=6h59m40s *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=7h35m33s *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=8h35m28s *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=10h13m20s (this one goes like half an hour, make sure to watch until end) *32 investigative work with Boris https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=1h29m2s *32 investigative meeting with Boris https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=3h8m50s *32 Clarkson makes his threat https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=4h53m23s *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h0m13s *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h29m9s (Conan challenges a very busy Brian) *32 Brian and Lauren investigate Conan https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h34m18s *32 Faceoff https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=5h49m39s *32 Sting operation prep https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=7h4m41s *32 Sting operation begins https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=7h21m14s *32 Debate on who gets the W https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=7h51m9s *32 Talking ManBearPig? https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=7h56m28s *32 Questioning of Conan https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=8h23m14s * ---- 'ARC - Russian Arc / Mystery' Stemming from an FIB mission, Brian is introduced to a deep investigation concerning that of a dangerous Russian organization. this Arc sorta comes from FIB Arc *32 Brian finally gets the chance to tell Lauren about his investigation and FIB stuff https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=1h50m39s *32 Brian and Lauren discuss https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=1h50m39s *32 HR meeting called as Brian and Lauren's cover story is ERP. Debriefs Andrews https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=2h5m45s *32 investigative work with Boris https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=1h29m2s *32 investigative meeting with Boris https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=3h8m50s *32 Brian, Lauren, Tribble, Winchester continue investigating, large PD building https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=3h33m19s *32 Brian and Lauren discuss and decode https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=8h46m34s *32 Brian meets Jacob https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=10h14m20s *32 Calls Lauren https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=10h24m51s *32 Meets with Lauren https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=10h29m48s *32 Calls Lauren and meets again https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=11h14m22s *33 Meets Lauren https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=2h46m58s *33 With Lauren https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=2h59m13s *33 Lauren https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h28m1s *33 Lauren https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h34m56s *34 Instructed by Andrews to continue investigating https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=0h40m45s *34 Brian must keep up with the fake ERP story with Murphy https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=9h32m10s *35 Brian and Forcer reconnect https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=12h24m55s *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=6h26m54s Brian and Forcer meet with Storm *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=10h59m30s Brian, Forcer, Winchester *38 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536037326?t=0h26m31s Forcer and Ripsaw (muted at beginning) *38 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536037326?t=6h41m19s Brian chats with the Reverend *38 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536037326?t=7h5m54s Forcer (Tick Tock Killer) *38 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536037326?t=8h50m10s Forcer (Tick Tock Killer) *38 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536037326?t=8h54m16s Reverend *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=0h56m2s PD close circle update *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=4h5m2s Reverend wants justice *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=8h3m47s Mack's photograph *40 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/537474987?t=6h41m58s Bovice says "Tik Tok" says Conan *40 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/537474987?t=13h43m33s Reverend witnessed a cop shooting *41 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/538081770?t=11h4m54s Reverend *41 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/538081770?t=11h56m27s *45 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/540166710?t=0h24m14s Reverend *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=7h41m55s Storm and Boe ---- 'ARC - Grove Street Extortion' GSF members extorting Brian. Sting operation devised: GSF prepared with multiple hostages. Results in lots of 9s and the death of a woman. *44 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/539659646?t=5h46m10s Brian and Francis Devise a Plan: Reverse Blackmail *44 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/539659646?t=5h48m45s gsf *44 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/539659646?t=6h29m6s Brian briefs PD on GSF bribery attempts *44 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/539659646?t=7h2m36s Preparation for Sting *44 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/539659646?t=7h10m21s Money exchange w/ fake comms. DONUT! Insurance is Bryce?! *44 Continuous relevant RP for more than an hour *44 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/539659646?t=8h48m9s Processing *44 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/539659646?t=9h24m2s Report ---- 'ARC - CI Scott? / Brian as Overwatch for Scott Leaving GSF' *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=9h4m52s Scott fires at PD, Brian held hostage. Scott CI? *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=9h15m55s *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=9h22m10s DJ offers CI info in exchange for Scott's release *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=9h53m46s *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=10h8m4s *46vhttps://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=10h16m20s Meeting *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=10h39m25s Op *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=11h37m50s Review + discussion on how to cover for Scott's op *ongoing *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=6h16m35s *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=10h36m27s in trouble. money on his head, he is being targeted. *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=10h54m25s *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=11h7m30s Scott in-person *48 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543234787?t=5h32m12s ---- 'ARC - Determining Current Market for Weed Trafficking - Investigation' *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=13h8m13s ---- 'ARC - CI Ru Kim Tuong' *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=1h51m35s *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=8h15m50s *48 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543234787?t=3h41m27s *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=5h43m18s CI Tuong *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=6h53m1s sond ---- 'ARC - Cadeadetti?' After some time of silence from Cadet Toretti, a private number rings Brian - "I need your help," a dejected, quiet and monotone voice of Toretti's is heard. Shortly thereafter, a masked voice calls from another private number: "Check the water left of Paleto." On scene, a group of uniformed officers scour the area for potentially Toretti's body. There is no sign of any activity however, and a nearby boat is found abandoned. Thermals? A helicopter's engine is revved up and the search light is turned on, the flickering beam sweeping over the waves. The cadet spotted! Brian leans out from the open door of the helicopter and splashes into the water next to Toretti's body. He pulls him into a police boat and they motor back to land. EMS makes contact: he's breathing but his pulse is low. Duo Brian and Francis follow the ambulance to Pillbox and await the doctor's determination. After some care, Toretti begins to speak again. An hour and a half later, a private number calls: It's a GSF member. Grove went after Toretti?! The member indicates he took the money and hit off Brian's head. *49 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=8h50m24s *49 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=10h38m28s ---- 'ARC - Piss Daddy' Brian begins investigation of the Vanilla Unicorn strip club, soon after Pimp acquires part ownership. The lure of the club draws Brian in and he quickly finds himself at the VU every morning, enjoying the amenities before his work shift for the day. Needing to supplement his income to continue his desired visits with the VU, as his meager cop paycheck isn't enough to cover his new addiction, broke Brian seeks a part-time job as a taxi driver for the Red Rooster Cab company. Although he passes his interview for a cab driver position, Brian must complete a required check-up at Pillbox and pass an official driving test. Doctor Choi prescribes Brian steroids during his appointment, and Brian demonstrates the effects. He also chooses to take the steroids in a very atypical manner... Later, Brian schedules a meet with Tessa, a driving instructor in LS. Nervous, Brian shows to his driving test and successfully passes her set requirements. Brian is hired! Ass lice, shaves to remove. Gets acne from steroids as well. *more prior (but not main story) *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=1h21m1s VU *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=4h52m33s VU *49 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=0h17m0s VU *50 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/544736025?t=0h11m59s VU *49 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=1h25m55s Ellie *49 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=1h45m1s interview *49 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=5h41m47s call-back *49 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=9h48m30s Choi prescribes steroids to Brian, as his testosterone levels are low. *50 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/544736025?t=4h5530s Brian's voice drops on occasion, and Brian keeps using his ass as the means of consumption for the steroids. *50 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/544895156?t=1h6m12s roids *50 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/544895156?t=1h36m11s roids *51 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545256761?t=0h16m10s roids *51 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545256761?t=0h28m50s roids *51 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545256761?t=1h25m30s scheduling driving test with Tessa *51 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545256761?t=1h34m19s pimp *51 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545256761?t=2h54m50s Tessa's driving test *53 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546364997?t=6h14m39s roids *53 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546364997?t=6h20m40s hired! *53 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546364997?t=9h48m43s VU with Coop *55 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/547345880?t=4h22m25s roids talk with Choi - Brian learns he probably has ass lice now *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=0h20m16s acne and roids *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=1h27m34s Ass lice. McClane / Bo / ? orders VU dancers for Brian at Pillbox. Choi clears the place of the strippers and Pimp to give Brian a much needed consultation. *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=2h27m26s finally shaves: Brian goes bald along with AJ and McClane. *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=5h10m56s ass lice *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=5h56m28s watch out Choi *57 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548901890?t=0h47m9s Ellie chat ---- 'ARC - Coop' Coop's interactions with Brian. Started collecting Ep 50. Might/will miss some. *50 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/544895156?t=7h31m14s *50 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/544895156?t=8h10m12s *53 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546364997?t=9h7m32s *53 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546364997?t=9h48m43s VU with Coop *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=9h5m32s *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=6h24m30s Brian sees Cadet Coop for the first time, Coop joins Brian's final eval with Andrews ---- 'ARC - PD Gang Gang - Fighting Back (EMS Situation)' EMS targeted to the extent of them all going into hiding, treating the PD enforcement, then going on strike. 3 EMTs remain on duty and discuss with the PD department: Khloe, Hedi, and ?. *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=9h59m43s PD Gang Gang - Fighting Back (EMS Situation) *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=10h11m30s son encouragement *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=10h18m0s Brian Gets in Trouble *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=10h47m24s Poses as an EMT (diverts to do a bank truck) *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=12h30m25s EMS *58 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549440076?t=5h0m30s Shit Goes Down - EMS ---- 'ARC - Vegan/Hipster Identity' Learning that going vegan can potentially alleviate his countless health issues, Brian joins the hype. *57 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548901890?t=0h17m15s vegan hype *57 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548901890?t=0h50m9s vegan discussion *57 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548901890?t=2h47m36s Hipster Brian Outfit #2 *57 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549440076?t=0h14m46s vegan Bryan continues, includes transition to cop job *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=4h3m11s veganism *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=4h14m26s yum burgies ---- 'ARC - Potential Son Dan' After 'white peeing' on multiple women in LS, someone appears who looks remarkably like Brian himself... * more prior (only like 2 moments) *58 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549440076?t=0h19m14s *58 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549440076?t=0h22m24s sees son *58 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549440076?t=3h42m27s son gives SWAT AR *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=8h7m30s son needed for a tow *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=8h18m40s son shows with tow truck to parking garage ---- 'ARC - Investigation with Steele - How to Get Away with Murder' Some dude, lawyer Chris McGrawl, owned house, Sonya took it over time by force, Negan/bikers took it by force/gunpoint, Sonya wants money, dude works with PD as his life is threatened, mystery of bikers and Sonya relationship, valid contract discussion, must be legal investigative actions, what to do, Sonya's waiting. Decision: fake arrest the dude to collect necessary evidence to warrant further and deeper investigation (currently nothing to legally work with). Left him in a cell in MRPD, as he was freaking out, drunk, and needed a safe place to stay. Later, while Brian is treated in Pillbox, the dude is rolled into the hospital with gunshot injuries and a lot of chaos/screaming commences. The fuck, the PD was breached? McGrawl succumbs to his wounds permas. Still need a case to take down Sonya. Turns out Toretti was at MRPD at the time, but may or may not have been related to the breach. Realizing they were in possession of McGrawl's phone from taking it earlier, Brian and Steele glance at a few messages before wondering if they are legally allowed to use these findings in court. McGrawl's body is taken to the morgue, and upon the Doctor Agnes tweet for friends and family to make one last visit, 3 people, Tinker one, and Sonya show. Brian paces outside, waiting for Jordan to return was scuffed. The visitors re-emerge from the entrance to the morgue and Brian stalls them while he waits for Steele - he gives the story that Steele can provide more information on the death to Sonya's proding questions. Steele arrives and instead flips the agenda, questioning them. At some point, Sonya says there is something else she knows but refuses to share. Jordan handcuffs her under the value of obstruction of justice. Brian and Steele consult between themselves on the side. They decide she has a right to remain silent. Into the back of the cop car she goes, some more discussion, out of the back of the cop car she goes. Nothing to arrest her with. Steele continues questioning her with Brian listening. They part ways, and the plan as it stands: catch her as she drives off on illegal tints on the windows or such and proceed with searching her car. Easily enough, she speeds right through two red lights. Brian and Steele check out her car, take photographs, then threaten her with the impound of her car if she refuses to let them search it. Soon, Sonya is detained along with the man who's been with her. Brian and Steele enlist the resources of the ADA to see if they can get Sonya for murder. "The streets always know" is the message from a private number call to Steele in the middle of sharing info with the ADA. Judge shows in Pjs, she's the one they need to convince for a warrant, etc. While transporting Sonya, she becomes defiant and Brian shoots her down. Now she's laying on the floor just outside the holding cells bleeding out. While they wait for EMS, the DA requests for McGrawl's phone number. News travels fast in Los Santos. Oh Erin. Sonya's properties now need watched. Sonya is treated, brought back to holding cells. Sonya keeps arguing. Brian and Steele, along with the legal team and more officers, discuss more. Tinker questioned and his phone is searched. He's let go, but told he's still a suspect in the murder of McGrawl. But then he mentions he was at MRPD, and downstairs, about the same time of the murder, with Toretti. And he's been with Sonya on/off today. He mentions more stuff, his stories aren't matching up, etc. Clap. Let's reintroduce the DA and ADA. Brian and Steele continue to piece together their puzzle of evidence to present in court. Need casings to be picked up from the shooting from earlier for evidence for court...well apparently the evidence wasn't collected correctly. Whoops. Well there went their case LULW. All for good fun verbal cop fight on procedures. Court. Judge Stanton decides there is not enough compelling information currently to continue to hold Sonya in jail for the duration of her trial proceedings. Judge required evidence. But it's a bail hearing. Anyway, 10% of the bail for Sonya to walk, $500,000 total bail and $50,000 paid. Brian and Steele haul ass to Sandy Shores. They talk about Stanton's reasoning and try to understand it - then how to work with the circumstances. The next morning, Brian gives the story to Malton. Also, what wasn't mentioned earlier in my recap was the possible inclusion of Payne Real Estate via Malton in all this. Brian also speaks with the Chief of Police Bobby and Judge Katya. Toretti questioned by Brian on yesterday's events and requested to write down his report of what happened. Brian and Steele, who just signed into duty, talk with Bobby on the status of the investigation. Off on their own together, with permission now, they consider two avenues: first, fake a raid so a following actual raid can possibly expose returned weaponry, and two, they connect with Milton and see what happens when they ask for a house in Sandy Shores. Steele mentions that Brian should reach out to his cousin should anything happen to him last day as Jordan. In the courthouse they check out property information. Brian confronts Stanton why he let a murder suspect walk in the bail hearing yesterday. Apparently they didn't even need a bail hearing and could've just kept Sonya in a holding cell. DA/ADA thrown under fire by Stanton. The duo check out the property. Nearby, Malton is responding to a store robbery and kidnapping and they stop to assist. Then Steele trips over a rock and busts open his leg. EMT arrives and takes him to Pillbox in an ambulance. Brian gives the kidnapped person, Claudia, a ride to Pillbox. Steele goes into the ICU. Brian twats that Steele might die. Confused, Steele suddenly starts screaming to get him out of there. Brian shoves steroids up Steele's ass then quickly takes the pill back out after Ducky's intervention. Brian meets up with the ADA, who is requesting the full current version of the report. Brian and the ADA will work together to figure out the next best steps. *58 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549440076?t=8h21m20s Investigation with Steele - A Murder *58 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549440076?t=10h5m09s McGrawl got shot up *58 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549440076?t=11h0m33s Sonya shows to morgue showing for McGrawl *58 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549440076?t=12h7m25s choosing attack angles with Steele *58 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549440076?t=12h23m33s ADA introduced to situation *58 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549440076?t=14h52m36s Tinker *58 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549440076?t=15h57m37s Court - bail hearing *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=0h15m10s Brian gives the story to Malton the next morning *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=1h24m48s Chief Bobby and Judge Katya *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=2h0m35s Toretti *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=3h43m20s Steele shows up to work *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=3h50m19s Brian and Steele with Bobby *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=4h4m38s Brian and Steele with Bobby Part 2 *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=4h14m30s Stanton walks by, Brian and Steele continue investigation for evidence *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=4h30m57s Brian confronts Judge Stanton *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=4h58m55s Steele trips on a rock *59 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549972640?t=5h33m50s meets with ADA ---- ---- ---- 'COMEDIC SHORTS' 'SHORT - Protecting the Potential New Major' Brian and Conan plan to meet Eugene, potential new major. Escalation to shots fired, fire in church, more shots. *28 Brian and Conan enter church: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=2h20m7s *28 Shots: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=2h26m59s *28 More shots: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=2h29m46s ---- 'SHORT - Fist Fight: Brian vs Conan' Brian participates in a fight event: Brian's batman persona gets taken out by Conan. *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=7h21m27s ---- 'SHORT - Firefighter's Calendar' Brian dresses for a firefighter's calendar photoshoot and 'defends' the jewelry store with Conan. *28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/530947022?t=9h8m2s ---- 'SHORT - Trial by Combat' On approach to a call for a store robbery, Brian is offered to a game of trial by combat. Shootout follows. *30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/531976560?t=7h14m59s ---- 'SHORT - Dojo Hostages' A few people hold hostages inside the Dojo: they demand money for their safe release. *31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532477133?t=6h12m11s ---- 'SHORT - Construction Site Danger' Gunman douse several hostages in gasoline at a construction site. (Well not very "comedic") *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=2h32m58s ---- 'SHORT - Unnecessary Escalation' Lil Erf's refusal to let Forcer look at his fingers leads to an escalation. *32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/532918921?t=6h39m13s ---- 'SHORT - EZ Clap Race' Brian participates in a police car race. He wins by default, as his opponent sends out a 10-13. *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=1h7m58s ---- 'SHORT - GSF Gangbangers' Brian interacts with GSF members. *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=1h13m11s ---- 'SHORT - A New Dora' Dora the fuckin' explorerrr! Invited to ERP. Ambush. Axed. Drowning. Save by Angel. CPR by Forcer. Eugene here too. Brian goes into ICU. *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h36m20s *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=5h24m12s stay away from dora (says Diego) *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=5h34m16s ---- 'SHORT - Rap Battle' Brian participates in a rap battle. *33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533375831?t=4h38m43s ---- 'SHORT - Brian Didn't Take Sex-Ed' *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=0h44m2s ---- 'SHORT - Solo Defending the Jewelry' Brian takes on the task of defending against a jewelry store robbery with a hostage...all by himself. No pressure. It's his scene when backup arrives, and the consequent chase ends in some gunshots. A car goes 'missing'. *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=3h50m39s *34 Brian successfully stalls enough to give more units time to arrive https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=3h53m57s *34 pew pew https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=3h57m28s ---- 'SHORT - Store Robbery: Cop and Crim Role Switch' After responding to a store robbery, Brian and Pred switch places with the 2 crims in the store with a hostage. Now the crims are outside trying to save the hostage. First-person POV, including while driving in the chase. Search and shootout on foot still in first-person. Brian and Pred go down after a long fight. *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=7h56m47s ---- 'SHORT - "I should probably take care of that"' Brian does his job responsibility and shoots away at a nearby problem. It might not have been the right car. *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=10h22m1s w/ Jayce clip https://clips.twitch.tv/StrangeOnerousScorpionMingLee ---- 'SHORT - "Hey, did you hear any gunshots?"' Brian looks away for a short second and gunfire erupts in front of the PD: Gladys' was just stabbed and a black car took off soon thereafter. *34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/533857877?t=11h15m58s ---- 'SHORT - War Paint Questioning' Brian is intercepted by Rhodes regarding the new war paint on Dark's face. Gets thrown in dumpster. *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=0h27m3s *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=0h46m19s ---- 'SHORT - Production Value off the Charts' Brian and some other respond to a store robbery lead by Rudi. *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=2h9m13s ---- 'SHORT - Brian Shoots up Pillbox' Mehdi has an OOC problem and Brian accidently starts shooting up the hospital. *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=8h13m32s ---- 'SHORT - Kelly's Bike Issue' Brian and some others in the force try to help Kelly, who is entangled in his bike. *35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/534444554?t=12h19m54s ---- 'SHORT - Brian Tries out some New Moves' With the new server update comes new emotes by Nikez (200+). *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=0h37m58s ---- 'SHORT - Delivery Truck + Police Cruiser' Brian, Pred(?), and Eugene's police cruiser is locked in the back of a moving delivery truck during what was supposed to be a routine traffic stop. Ends in explosion, after the truck is pushed out the side of a building and flips in the air. *36 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535001186?t=3h58m40s ---- 'SHORT - Bomb Threat: SWAT Called' Brian, Hunter, and a cadet clear a building. They accidently shoot an innocent and try to cover up. Oh, and the mayor also gets shot. Coffee machine "bomb" is disposed. *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=2h0m37s ---- 'SHORT - Batman vs Joker' Batman and the Joker chat civilly about scuffed DuckerZ. *37 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/535538491?t=9h18m6s ---- 'SHORT - Dropping Bombs at the Rap Battle' Bryce agrees there are bombs at the Rap Battle located on top of Pink Cage. *38 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536037326?t=2h9m50s ---- 'SHORT - Rouge K9 Unit' AJ Hunter teaches Brian a few things and his dog mauls the latter. Later, Hunter shoots the K9, resulting in him in cuffs. *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=1h53m55s ---- 'SHORT - Brian Betrays Bryce' Brian uses his friendship and trust with Bryce to lure him into a trap to arrest him on account of a warrant along with Hunter. On the consequent foot chase, Bryce falls a good distance and is unresponsive. EMS called, Hunter does some research and determines the warrant to be invalid. Welp. Or is it actually valid? *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=4h1m44s ---- 'SHORT - Mehdi Dying Laughing with Emotes' Serious Brian tries out some moves in the courtroom. *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=8h52m5s ---- 'SHORT - There's a Guy in the Back' Brian forgets there's a man in the back of his cruiser. *39 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/536495535?t=9h6m31s ---- 'SHORT - Kidnapped by CG' CG kidnaps Brian and Toretti. The group threatens the force. *42 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/538657376?t=5h53m50s ---- 'SHORT - Hell Yea Twin' *44 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/539659646?t=3h11m24s ---- 'SHORT - News Reporter Otterman' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/539659646?t=9h55m20s ---- 'SHORT - Knifed' *45 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/540166710?t=7h8m25s ---- 'SHORT - Vest Goes Down' Starts in back alley with 5 GSF members. Brian downed. DJ and McAfee turn themselves in, debate it wasn't them. GSF represented by Summer. She chooses not to join them in court. Trial held. LaBarre presiding judge. Determination: illegal search, and since warrant was not pursued, GSF let go. Discussion on warrant process in legal system. *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=1h54m27s GSF lights up Brian *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=2h20m41s DJ and McAfee turn themselves in on the basis of their warrants *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=2h52m8s Trial ---- 'SHORT - Summer Checked' *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=2h32m4s ---- 'SHORT - Bad Influence Conan' *46 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542189633?t=5h1m30s ---- 'SHORT - Brian in Cell, He Explains' *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=10h6m1s ---- 'SHORT - Undercover Again' Investigation w/ Hutch - posing as a crim needing an AP. *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=10h31m35s *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=10h46m53s ---- 'SHORT - Special Mission: Francis and the Orange Ball' Also involves a cow. *47 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/542685214?t=11h25m10s ---- 'SHORT - FIB Building Situation' *48 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543234787?t=1h20m20s ---- 'SHORT - Girl Gang Infiltration' Brian infiltrates a girl gang's radio channel and sets a trap. *48 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543234787?t=8h45m10s ---- 'SHORT - Dr. Choi's Check-up' *49 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=2h11m30s ---- 'SHORT - Unfortunate Duo for the PD: Brian and Francis' After only a short time riding together, Brian and Francis decide to dress as troopers and run the PD. With the PD mustang. (Koil actually updates the official roster as Soze.) They later deny their actions after allegations placed by Steele. *49 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/543736704?t=7h28m10s ---- 'SHORT - Carmella' *50 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/544895156?t=6h13m40s ---- 'SHORT - CG Chaos' *50 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/544895156?t=6h53m30s ---- 'SHORT - PDM Wrestling Match' *51 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545256761?t=3h26m40s ---- 'SHORT - Called to Stand' Determination on count of murder: not guilty. Multiple judge unanimous vote. *51 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545256761?t=7h14m37s Brian Called to Stand: Court Case: Legion Square Call: W Shot Darius ---- 'SHORT - Superbowl Fan Brian' *52 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545888017?t=0h13m54s ---- 'SHORT - Car Show' *52 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/545888017?t=2h20m59s ---- 'SHORT - Barrio Clusterfuck' Brian visits the barrio. Meets some Vagos. 10-13. GSF shows. *53 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546364997?t=0h58m11s Barrio Clusterfuck *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=0h36m13s Flippy / Vagos *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=1h9m33s Flippy ---- 'SHORT - "MANGO"' Bryce is kidnapped for a convenience store hostage and Brian misses the code word. Brian saves the friendship with some gunshots. *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546364997?t=2h13m55s ---- 'SHORT - Brian and Francis get the Birds and the Bees Talk' *53 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546364997?t=5h57m12s ---- 'SHORT - Vault' *53 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546364997?t=8h3m6s ---- 'SHORT - Sleeping Buddha - "NO PARKING"' *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=0h40m45s ---- 'SHORT - Kidnapped by Tony' *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=1h58m40s Kidnapped by Tony *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=2h26m9s Protection ---- 'SHORT - 'Cool' Hair' Image in hidden text. *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=3h58m48s ---- 'SHORT - Dream Team Brian and Francis Definitely Don't do Anything Illegal: "Brancis"' Weed. Bank. 'Driving.' Etc. More weed. Then both cuffed by Andrews. Strike points, which they see as a positive. Knight is 5 points less than Francis, who is ecstatic at the thought of his future suspension, which he calls a vacation day. *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=6h51m55s ---- 'SHORT - Broken Mehdi: Laughter' *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=10h7m19s ---- 'SHORT - "Bet you can't taze his tire"' *54 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/546802056?t=10h55m39s ---- 'SHORT - Brian Special' *55 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/547345880?t=4h29m21s ---- 'SHORT - Higher Ground Shootout' Sweet spot overlooking some skumbags. Then some ass meth. *55 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/547345880?t=7h28m49s ---- 'SHORT - Pretending to be in Girl Gang' *55 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/547345880?t=10h38m52s ---- 'SHORT - Starting Beef with the Bikers' *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=2h46m29s ---- 'SHORT - Bike Gang' Bike Gang / crash / "Wait, how'd you do that? :D" PD bike gang with AJ Hunter and McClane. Mehdi loves the bike. *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=3h6m10s ---- 'SHORT - "You guys good?"' "You guys good?" Crash. *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=3h52m24s ---- 'SHORT - Potential Son' *one moment prior *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=5h3m47s *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=5h36m50s ---- 'SHORT - "'Come' Over Here" - Another Birds and Bees Short Lesson' *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=6h5m36s ---- 'SHORT - Brian vs. Bayo' *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=6h37m18s ---- 'SHORT - Civ Wants to Dress as McClane for a Party' *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=6h34m20s ---- 'SHORT - Hunt for Davey' *56 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548321336?t=7h16s ---- 'SHORT - Hell's Kitchen Show' *57 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548901890?t=0h47m9s *57 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548901890?t=1h18m13s Brian's interview ---- 'SHORT - Gunpoint with Bryce then Run Over' *57 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/548901890?t=1h29m44s ---- 'SHORT - Lost MC Investigation' Brian starts to investigate the Bikers (Lost MC). Skeptical that he's a cop, they decide to give him a mission: gather some materials and pixerium to chop cars. Brian sets out, planning to acquire the materials in a legal manner so it appears he chopped some cars. A change of outfit later and Brian begins his hunt. 2 hours later, he delivers what he can and hopes for the best. *60 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/550333253?t=1h28m30s Brian hangs out *60 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/550333253?t=3h19m18s Brian delivers various amounts of electronics, glass, rubber, steel, plastic, aluminum, scrap metal, and copper to the bikers. Things start to go south though when one of the watchers says he didn't see Brian. ----